Bringer Of Light
by SilentRivers
Summary: What happens when your world falls apart? Who's going to be there to pick up the pieces?


Disclaimer- I own nothing.  
  
Author- Silent Angel  
  
Title- Bringer Of Light  
  
A/N- Well, I'm beginning a new series here that will prove quite enthralling to be sure. You wont believe what I've got in store for all our favorite magical folks. As always, I live for your reviews. *holds out beggar bowl*  
  
Ch. 1- Shocking Developments  
  
*At the Dursleys 2 days before start of Harrys 5th year*  
  
'Vernon!', Petunia shrieked hystericaly at her corpulent husband, 'what will we do?! There sure to come looking for him if he doesn't show up to that freak school.' She was wringing her hands, desperately trying to think of a way to get rid of the boy before any of his kind came looking for him. Vernon was pacing the floor in the living room, trying franticaly to wipe the blood from his hands on a white towel.  
  
Harrys blood. His mind was racing, terrified of what could happen to his family if this leaked out to his sort of people. He had just lost control, the bloody boy was just beyond redemption and he supposed he'd simply snapped at having such an unwelcome burden in his perfectly normal home. He'd struck the boy, beat him actualy. Quite satisfying to be honest. But when he saw all the blood he started to panic. He'd run from the room, leaving him in a bloody heap on the floor.~~~~~~meanwhile.......  
  
Harry tried to stand but quickly bit his lip, stifling a scream of pain. It had been totaly unexpected, one moment he'd been packing up some of his school things and had accidently dropped a book which had made a very loud thump on the floor. The next moment his uncle had barged into his room, ranting as usual about what a freakish mistake of nature he was when he'd hit him in the head. He'd staggered in shock, not believing he'd actualy struck him.  
  
But then he didn't stop, the blows kept coming and he tried to defend himself yet it only made him hit harder. All the while cursing him, his parents, and the wizarding world at large until he couldn't hear him anymore. He had cried out then, the pain horrific, before his world went black. When he came to he could hear his aunt screeching about something downstairs.  
  
Harry was afraid, he wasn't afraid to admit it. He wished desperately that Hedwig were here so he could send her for help. But he was to weak to even write a letter, much less to get up. He could taste blood in his mouth and spat it out, not caring about the carpet. It would only blend in with the rest of his blood on the floor.  
  
*downstairs*  
  
'Calm down dear, I've got a plan.' Vernon said soothingly, attempting to calm his hysterical wife. 'We'll lock him in the cupboard along with everything to do with him. All his clothes, school things, that bloody owl, all of it. Then we'll nail it up and hang a nice family portrait as if he never existed.  
  
We'll write and tell that school of his he ran away in a fit of rebellion and refused to be reasoned with. Yes, that sounds perfectly normal. Yes, I'll get to it then shall I?' he said before dashing to the basement for boards and nails, leaving Petunia standing in the living room looking bewildered yet with an insane grin on her sallow face.  
  
*in Harrys room*  
  
Vernon ran into his room silently, gathering up all his things and stuffing them into his school trunk. It wasn't much so it only took a moment to put away. After dragging his trunk downstairs somewhere he came back and grabbed Harry by his hair, yanking him up. Harry screamed in pain which earned him another fist in his face as he was dragged downstairs literaly by his hair and thrown into his cupboard once again.  
  
He shut and locked the small door before Harry heard the pounding of a hammer. In a moment of blind panice at realizing his intentions Harry began beating himself against the door, fear flooding his heart like poison as the boards were nailed over the small grate. They were going to seal him away in here to die! No! 'Hhhhhheeeeelllllpppppp mmmmmeeeee!!!!!!' Harry screamed into the darkness, knowing that no help would be found for him. He sank to the dusty floor, his silent tears going unoticed in what he was certain would be his final resting place.  
  
*2 days later*  
  
Albus sat contentedly in his office finishing up some last minute details before the train arrived with the students. He sucked leisurely on a lemon drop while pondering the mysteries of life when an owl arrived for him through the window. He took the letter and thanked the owl kindly before reading it quickly. He recognized the tiny little owl as Rons and wondered what was so urgent it couldn't wait until he got here. But he soon found out as he read the hastily scrawled letter, the twinkle in his eyes slowly fading as worry creased his ancient brow.  
  
Harry hadn't been on the train. How could that be? He must look into this at once. Setting the letter aside he sprinkled some sort of powder into the fireplace, the flames turning green. 'Severus, a word if you please.' Albus called through the flames before Snapes head emerged right amidst the flames, a shocking sight to behold.  
  
'You summoned Albus?' he asked, curious as to his reason for wanting to talk this close to the train arriving. 'Yes Severus, it seems our Mr. Potter wasn't on the train and of course I'm highly concerned as to why. I'd like you to go to the Dursleys to determine what's happened to him.' Albus told him quietly, a haunted look in his suddenly tired looking eyes. Severus didn't dare argue. 'Of course Albus, I'll go at once.' he assured him before vanishing with a pop.  
  
*Severus POV*  
  
Severus quickly apparated to #4 Privet Drive and rang the bell, wanting to be done with this as quickly as possible. Though he was rather concerned himself as to Potters whereabouts. It wasn't like him to just disappear. But he figured since it was Potter he was only doing it for attention. He tapped his foot impatiently as he heard heavy steps approaching the front door. The door was suddenly thrown open to reveal an extremely obese man, no doubt Potters uncle. Vernons face turned a blotchy magenta before speaking. 'How dare you set foot on my property with your unnaturalness!' he snarled, baring his teeth.  
  
Severus never even moved, simply arched an elegant brow and withdrew his wand from his sleeve. At the sight of this Vernon backed away fearfully. 'Now' Severus spoke in a deadly calm voice, 'we can either do this the easy way and you just tell me where Potter is or we can do it the hard way.' He smiled dangerously, enjoying the look of terror on the mans face as he was joined by his equaly frightened wife and son. 'Though I'd rather prefer the hard way, much more entertaining for me.  
  
So what shall it be? Speak up! I haven't got all day muggle!' he oredered, completely in control of the situation. Vernon sputtered, trying to form coherent speech. 'Boy...ran off....rebellious....disobedient...took all his things....don't know where...he's gone' Severus pondered the muggles statement a moment, knowing full well it was a blatant lie. He knew for a fact that Potter wouldn't be fool enough to run away with Voldemort back in full power who knows where.  
  
He needed to get on with this, it was wasting valuable time. 'How dare you lie to me you filthy muggle. Either reveal to me Potters location or I'll gladly turn your entire family into the swine they so closely resemble!' Severus demanded in outrage, causing them all to jump in fear. They simply sat there, speechless with terror. Severus sighed, knowing they were useless now. He bound them in a binding charm before casting a revealing spell over the house to see if Potter was indeed on the property.  
  
His seeking wand led him to a wood paneled wall with a ghastly portrait hanging on it. This had to be a mistake, they boy couldn't possibly be in the wall. But since it wasn't likely he'd made any kind of mistake he had to assume it was correct. He probed with his wand, seeking for signs of life and to his horror found a very faint one. 'Great Salazar!!' he exclaimed as he magicaly peeled the wall away to reveal a small door beneath the stairs. The lock gave easily as he opened the door, dreading what he might find.  
  
He cast lumos, shedding some light into the pitch darkness and could barely make out a small, still form on the floor. He came closer to investigate, and that's when he saw the blood. 'My God....what have they done....?' he whispered as he firmly grabbed Potters arm and apparated to the hospital wing at Hogwarts.  
  
*in the hospital wing*  
  
Harry lay motionless on a bed, his breathing shallow and pulse dangerously weak. Pomfrey had seen to his wounds and done all she could for him at the moment. The best medicine now was good old fashioned rest. Albus, Severus, and Poppy were talking in hushed tones about what was happening. It was obvious that Severus was incensed at how the boy had been treated. Even he had to agree that no one deserved such poor treatment, not even perfect Potter.  
  
To be honest with himself, when he'd seen Potters seemingly lifeless body an overwhelming fear had clutched at his heart. But why? He felt nothing for the boy, despised him to no end in fact. But that didn't explain what he'd felt. He massaged the bridge of his nose, highly confused by his own wayward emotions.  
  
'He's very weak Albus', Poppy was telling him, 'I counted 3 broken ribs, a fractured arm, multiple concussions, bruising, lacerations, and some internal bleeding. It isn't looking promising...' she finished with her report, going back to her unconscious patient. 'Severus', Albus called him over in a voice that broached no argument. Severus glided over to his side quickly, sensing the mans power rising which made the hair at his nape prickle in anticipation.  
  
'I must go tend to some urgent buisness at the moment, you'll look after Harry until my return.' Albus ordered, his blue eyes ablaze with rage. Severus nodded in obedience as he went to sit by Potters side. He knew he was going to deal with the muggles and knew better then to ask about it later. He just watched as he strode from the room, his aura palpable in the air even with his absense.  
  
*in Harrys mind*  
  
He was running, being chased by formless shadows shrouded in the mist of his mind. He didn't dare look back or he knew they would have him. But another form suddenly reached for him. Arms enfolded him in warmth, he fought against this new enemy blindly. Fear driving him to greater panic as he struggled against the strong arms that held him.  
  
But he couldn't get free, the shadows were getting closer. He cried out in desperation, knowing he was loosing the battle but he wouldn't give up the fight. Finaly, exhausted, he collapsed in the arms of the stranger and just wept. The shadows forgotten as a gentle hand stroked his hair, smoothing the unruly locks to no avail.  
  
'Potter....' a voice murmured his name gently, barely audible. Harry trembled, clinging blindly to whoever held him. Feeling strangely safe in these arms. He calmed enough to drift into a more restfull sleep, still clutching tightly to the person he believed had saved him from the shadows......  
  
*Snapes POV*  
  
He had been sitting quietly by the boys side when he'd suddenly begun to thrash about as if posessed. He'd hollered for Poppy who came dashing down the ward into Harrys cubicle. 'Hold him Severus while I give him this potion.' she'd ordered. Severus awkwardly gathered Potter into his arms tightly, but not to tight. Feeling highly uncomfortable being this close to the boy. His body heat was stifling and his hair smelled like.....lavendar?  
  
Why had he smelled his hair?! 'Potter!' he'd snapped in irritation as the boy kept struggling against him but was very shocked when he ceased all movement and curled willingly in his arms. Poppy just stared at him in wonder. 'Well, it seems he prefers you to my potions Severus.' she'd chuckled as she'd gone back to her office.  
  
He just scowled and tried to ease the boy back onto the bed but he clung to his robes like a burr, a small wimper escaping his lips. Severus sighed, resigned to his fate for the as he tried to get comfortable with the boy curled up in his arms like a small child. Indeed, he was painfully small for his age which he assumed was from his poor treatment.  
  
He stared down at his sleep softened face and couldn't help but think about the boy who lived. Potter was the biggest bain and mystery in his otherwise orderly life. He knew he was less then kind to the boy, but he'd assumed he'd been doing it for his own good. To keep his feet on the ground and his head out of the clouds.  
  
But he hadn't expected that he'd be treated in such a way by his own family. It was a shock to say the least. How many other things had he been mistaken about concerning the boy? He suddenly felt a pang of regret at his own behaviour towards him. He'd never noticed how long and dark his lashes were. His eyes grew wide as he shook himself mentaly.  
  
What was wrong with him? Since when had he started examining the boy?! He couldn't afford to go soft now, too much was at stake. But he couldn't bring himself to treat him the same as usual, as much as he hated to admit it he didn't feel the same about the boy anymore. He'd lost something when he'd seen him lying in that filthy closet.....*Severus wasn't aware at the time that what he'd lost was his heart*;) 


End file.
